


and he's just a ghost in the back of my head;

by bloodynargles



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: F/M, Gen, ghost!york yo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-15
Updated: 2014-07-15
Packaged: 2018-02-08 22:52:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1959129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodynargles/pseuds/bloodynargles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Then there's noise and the peace never lasts for long. There's voices and yelling and someone saying 'Fuck fuck, Carolina come on. Hang in there.' but she really doesn't want to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	and he's just a ghost in the back of my head;

**Author's Note:**

> so this is for jey. because i am BRINGER OF SADS. also no timeline who knows where this is idk.

She can _see_ him and the bittersweet smile on his face says it all. The last thing she remembers is blood, so much blood - but now there was _York_ and too hell with it all because she could _see him_. Its calm and perfect and she's happy with just his face staring back at her and his hand stroking her hair. He's talking about something and she's not listening and he knows it, but he talks anyway - like he _always_ did.

Then there's noise and the peace never lasts for long. There's voices and yelling and someone saying 'Fuck fuck, Carolina come on. Hang in there.' but she really doesn't want to and York laughs like he knows what she's thinking. He kisses her forehead and mumbles something into her hair, his voice rumbling deep in his chest. He pulls back and she catches a waft of whatever cologne he decided to wear that day - whatever he could get his hands on, really, it was mostly Wash's and the grey one would yell at him and York would just smirk, knowing the younger one would just give in soon - it was something she had missed so much. "Come on then, Lina." A soft smile reached up into his eyes, his voice soft as he spoke. "Just a little while longer." The turquoise agent reached up to pull the other's face close to hers, but York just flickered and faded away, an encouraging smile on his face, his voice lingering in her mind.

 _Just a little while longer_.


End file.
